Is It a Joke?
by naruto0616
Summary: His eyes were caught by a small black box that lay under the tree. He walked over to it, knelt down, and picked the gift up. There was no card or label. He slowly opened it to find a silver, diamond engagement ring.[Oneshot] [RoyXEd]


Will You Marry Me?

"Come on Ed, just give him the stupid gift," said Jean havoc, edging Edward on towards the office of his superior officer. He tried to grab on to anything he could but Havoc pushed even harder.

"No! I can't…I won't…I'm not!"

"Just do it."

"No!"

They reached the large oak door. Havoc raised his hand, still holding onto Edward, and banged against the door.

"Come in," said a tired, sturdy voice. Edward eased the door opened, peering through. He took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Edward slowly walked over to his superior officers' brown, oak desk. He bent his head down low, shifting his feet, trying to find something to say.

He was broke from the trance when Roy cleared his voice.

"Major, Edward Elric, please state your business," said Roy Mustang.

Edward stood his ground, saluted and spoke with a firm, but quiet voice, "Well sir, since tomorrow is Christmas I thought I would get you a…"

"…gift." Roy finished the sentence. Edward only nodded. Roy looked at Ed with his gray-black eyes, and asked, "Well, where is it?"

Edward gave him a white box with a red bow. He untied the ribbon and slowly opened the box to see what lay inside.

Edward twirled his fingers when he didn't say anything.

"_Uh man! I knew he wouldn't like them,_" He thought to his self.

He turned his black chair around to face the large windows behind him. The sky was black and the moon was high in the sky.

"You may leave," Roy said firmly. Edward saluted to him. He turned on his heels, his long braided, blond hair swaying back and forth, and left.

He sat down at his small, oak desk, sighing with every movement. He started signing paper work when a shadow hovered over him.

"So, how'd it go?" Jean asked lightsomely.

Edward didn't say anything He just twiddled his pen in his hand.

"It went that bad," Jean said, sounding worried.

"No. He just…just…" Edward let the tears go. "Who am I kidding? He was a jerk, he didn't even say thank you."

He laid his head in his arms, upon the desk, still sobbing. Havoc padded his on the back, trying to calm his down. He stopped. Lifting his head up, he said, "Thank you."

Edward sat in front of his fireplace in his apartment. He stared blankly at the lonely Christmas tree with three present that lay beneath. He took a sip of his coffee, setting it down on the table, and retired to his bedroom.

The floor creaked with every step he took. Walking in his room he fell on his bed, sinking his head in the pillow. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, leaving a lonely tear on his cheek.

The next morning Edward awoke to the frosty smell of snow. "_I must have left my window open,_" he thought. He walked down the creaky hallway to be blinded by the morning light. He cuffed his hands over his eyes to shield them.

After getting his morning coffee, he sat down by the Christmas tree. His eyes were caught by a small black box that lay under the tree. He walked over to it, knelt down, and picked the gift up. There was no card or label. He slowly opened it to find a silver, diamond engagement ring.

Edward was in shock. He didn't know if it was a joke or for real. He picked the ring up and a small piece of paper fell out. He read it aloud in a hushed voice:

Will you marry me?

-Your secret admirer

Edward dropped the note it fell gentility towards the hard wood floor. He sat there for awhile thinking of who it could be. He stood up slowly not even caring about the other gifts. He walked back slowly to his bedroom. It took him longer to get dressed because the gift was on his mind.

He made it up to head quarters around 7:15 for the Christmas party for the officers. He tried to search for the one who gave him the ring, but no one really fit. Like, it wasn't right.

"Hey Ed, You look a little distracted." Havoc had a hand on Edward's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"No, I'm fine," Edward said trying not to worry him.

Havoc left Edward by the punch bowl to dance with his girlfriend.

Edward left the ballroom to get some fresh air outside. He took in the chilly, fresh air on the front steps on Central Head Quarters. He still couldn't figure out who his secret admirer was.

"Did you figure out who gave you the ring?" Edward whipped around to be facing Roy.

"How did you…" He was cut short when his lips met his.


End file.
